


unblessed

by Grassy



Category: Bitter Virgin
Genre: Angst, Community: 500themes, F/M, Fertility Issues, Future Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She understood now, the wanting but not having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unblessed

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write something happy for this fandom, seriously.
> 
> Prompt: 364. Bless the union.

Hinako understood Izumi-san just a bit more- Understood the wanting but not having.

Looking back, she _wanted_ to have loved those children; the one she lost and the one gifted to another family. But even though she could regret, Hinako couldn't _love_ , not the way a mother did. The way a mother should.

But Daisuke was the only man she had ever loved, the only man she truly trusted. Hinako already loved the children they had yet to conceive together. The children they might never be able to have.

_Why_ , she despaired as Daisuke stroked her hair soothingly, ignoring the wetness of her tears soaking his shirt, _why does my body continually betray me?_


End file.
